kinkontapfandomcom-20200214-history
Kink On Tap 59
Panel *Maymay (@maymaym) **maybemaimed.com *Emma (@helio_girl) **FollowsTheSun.com *Arvan Reese (@SexGenderBody) **sexgenderbody.com *Shanna Katz (@EssinEm) **ShannaKatz.com *Blue Gal (@BlueGal) **BGalRState.blogspot.com Topics *Christine O'Donnell's greatest hits *Who is Christine O'Donnell? *Women Candidates versus Women's Rights *Christine O'Donnell Assesses Middle Earth *36-Hour Arabian Nights Notable quotes * "Witty remark." ** Panelist @ MP3 timecode External references *AIN'T I A WOMAN? by Sojourner Truth *Stop Hating on Campus Sex Education « Shanna Katz M.Ed — Sexuality Educator *Chicago Humanities Festival Chat room quotes *I'm a professional pest, but I dabble in perversion, progressive thinking and pissing on people's Post Toasties. sexgenderbody @ 00:13:47 UTC *I try to balance corporate life & activism/organizers, and it's HARD. It's awesome that we have people like you that can devote yourself to activism full time. YoungMetroPoly @ 00:15:20 UTC *"I do not believe that it is anyone’s right to introduce my children to S&M no matter how passionate you are about freedom of speech. This public demonstration of masochism is so wrong, morally and ethically. How dare you, you thoughtless, shallow-minded, sick and twisted (in my opinion)...." etc. oliverHyde @ 00:26:27 *That masturbation line is the completion of the notion that sex can only be about procreation. Tengrain @ 00:41:42 UTC *And if you look at it, Christianity is, in general, a very anti-sex religion. hayes34137 @ 00:46:55 UTC *From Wikipedia: "Following college, O'Donnell went to work for Enough is Enough, a Washington, D.C.-based anti-pornography group." Iamcuriousblue @ 00:49:18 UTC *There's a reason why women get marginalized by Fundies. Tengrain @ 00:49:22 UTC *And yet 'liberals' call out the Christine O'donnells of the world, but for some reason they listen to the Donna Hughes'. FeministWhore @ 00:55:59 UTC *Tengrain - the answer is to educate people, so they DON"T feel uncomfortable buying condoms. Shanna @ 01:01:41 UTC *NO EDUCATION IS FROM THE DEVIL! bush56042 @ 01:02:02 UTC *When that becomes the norm, it won't matter. Tengrain @ 01:04:48 UTC *"flip flop" xMech @ 01:10:56 UTC *Unfortunately, all too often, policy decisions are made *precisely* on data inflated to serve a purpose. vlad43210 @ 01:14:48 UTC *They view the "suffering" in a romantic light. FeministWhore @ 01:19:04 UTC *Freedom=Government forces to have babies. Tengrain @ 01:22:40 UTC *Koran says it is the man's duty to give his wife pleasure. rumiboy @ 01:36:48 UTC *But, anal sex is so awesome. obama1719 @ 01:39:36 UTC *I'm Mexican...when I talk about "strapping it on" i'm talking about kicking somebody's ass. bush56042 @ 01:40:25 UTC *How about keeping the TP in plain sight? It's all about denying our humanity. Tengrain @ 01:42:07 UTC *One leads to the other, in a giant censorious circle. Shanna @ 01:50:45 UTC *I'm not sure you can assume that positive censorship can be safely assumed - filtering always has the danger of false positives. Johntheother @ 01:52:02 UTC *"I try not to describe the future, I try to prevent it." - Ray Bradbury Tengrain @ 01:54:33 UTC *EXACTLY!!! one of my favorite forms of activism is being the friendly person who talks to wildflowers at sex parties. oliverHyde @ 01:55:19 UTC *How hypocritical is it that they say porn objectifies people but they censor sex educators but you can still find porn easily. bush56042 @ 02:03:50 UTC Additional links *Hooked *Hang Your Head *The New Agenda *Leonard Nimoy's Ballad of Bilbo Baggins *YouTube - "This is NOT About Freedom of Speech" *Act Blue - Chris Coons